characters_and_their_super_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Exodus
Exodus is the alias of the mutant Bennet du Paris. Powers Exodus is one of the most powerful mutants. He possesses vast superhuman powers, including telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, and durability. His high power levels are inexplicably linked to tampering by Apocalypse. Telekinesis: Exodus has vast telekinetic powers. He is able to telekinetically lift at least 100 tons of weight. His ability to manipulate and control objects and himself include. *''Intuitive Aptitude:'' Can disassemble complex devices explosively and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. *''Force Field:'' Able to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks. These shields make him nearly invulnerable. He can also crush objects within them. *''Concussive Blasts:'' Can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Electromagnetic Blasts:'' Can manipulate the Earth's electromagnetic spectrum so as to release tremendous amounts of heat to incinerate specific targets. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating himself, he can fly for very long distances and at speeds of Mach 2. Confidence: His abilities enhance when others around him or he himself, have faith in him and his abilities. Healing, Resurrection and Regeneration: Capable of bringing people back from the dead, healing others, and regenerating damaged organs. Superhuman Durability: Skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than average humans and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. Able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures. He can withstand virtually all toxins, corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury and can regenerate injured or missing tissue, limbs, organs, and/or brain cells. Teleportation: Able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass from one location to another. Empathy: The ability to psionically sense and manipulate the emotions of other people. Telepathy: Able to read minds and project his own thought sinto the minds of others. His telepathic powers include: *''Telepathic Tracking:'' Ability to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations especially if they pose a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own telepathic abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Mind Control:'' Capable of controlling the minds of others only if the target is in is physical presence. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' Ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Mind Possession:'' Ability to possess the mind of another and use that beings body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of his and ohters' minds. *''Mental Paralysis:'' Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness or turn someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' Can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. *''Information Absorption:'' Ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. *''Intuitive Multilingualism:'' The ability to intuitively translate new languages. Psionic Vampirism: Exodus can also feed upon the psionic energies of others. Absorbing and stealing psionic energy from those around him and using it to his own advantage. Life-Force Vampirism: Exodus can feed upon the life-force energy, given by others. He has been known thoroughly, to use such powers, when in lack of energy or life. Immortal or extremely long-lived Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation Category:Thermokinesis Category:Flight Category:Ability Augmentation Category:Healing Category:Regeneration Category:Resurrection Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Teleportation Category:Empathy Category:Telepathy Category:Tracking Category:Cloaking Category:Mind Control Category:Illusion Casting Category:Possession Category:Paralyzation Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Astral Projection Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Life-Force Absorption Category:Immortality